geneforcefandomcom-20200213-history
New Matter
What is a New Matter? A New Matter (often abbreviated NM), is an interstellar, intergalactic sentient being composed of stardust, gasses, and other space materials, all combined in the vaccuum of space to create a "New" matter type. New Matter are genderless, and cannot/often do not refer to themselves with a gender in mind, but upon personal preference, can emphasize certain parts of their body, especially as a means of status or carrying titles. This elimination of gender roles in the society displays a lack of need to compete inside the race, and focus more so on the domination/destruction of other races. There are subspecies of New Matter, and the four most major and identifiable subspecies are referred to as Crawlers, Crushers, Spitters and Swimmers. While all New Matter are generally the same, many subspecies and hybrids do have select few traits/powers/abilities that specifically reflect that subspecies, such as excelling in air, land, liquid, by gaining more speed or strength or even an intelligence boost. Those with great combinations succeed to become respected among the community or military, and are often ranked the highest in the shortest amount of time. (A successful combination as a given example would be a Crawler with enhanced speed, stealth, and the ability to possess predators at will; this combination has proven to grant Warlord status, which the infamous Rouffe holds.) New Matters have also bred with several different beings throughout the Universe, some of being noted as Mobian, and the Black Arms. Many more hybrids have yet to be discovered by modern science, but like the Mobians, belief holds that they have crossed genes with the Koko and their subspecies, Earthlings, and Aeonimbics. New Matter breeding/crossing is very easy and simple. Their genes hold the upmost dominance, and thus, the offspring takes the form of a New Matter, but is gifted with extra abilities that can only be found by mating with another race and a possible variant in color pigmentation of their strange skin. Because the New Matter is made of what many living creatures are also made of, this crossbreeding is highly accessible and often is treated as desirable when trying to achieve a new combination. The New Matter, because of its true lack of sex, will also always have the spawn anywhere it pleases once it is done mating. New Matter have up to 3 spawn per process. New Matters are also a violent and greedy race with a constant need for domination of other worlds and sectors of space in order to maintain their ever growing population of creatures. Because there are so many of them, a trending psychological deficiency with more recent additions to the race has appeared, displaying an uncomfortable amount of need to dominate and demolish those that are weaker than it as a cry for attention and desire to be brought up in the ranks. As this trend continues, it is now not uncommon for a New Matter to do the horrid things it does for "fun" as it cannot truly explain its own actions. If a New Matter is older than 50,000 million years, than it will likely not have this internal issue. The entire race is headed by a King and a Queen. King Neumus and Queen Materia were the first New Matter to be created, and are almost as old as the Universe itself, dating back to Planck's Era. What are the New Matter's Abilities and Skills? The New Matter have a variety of new skill types not readily availible to those who have not been in any sort of contact with them. Universe Hopping- A widely used skill among all purebred/subspecies New Matter. This trait is often key in defining a New Matter itself. This is also very easy to do for a New Matter, as young children master this technique with very little concentration, but this often gets these inexperienced children lost or injured in the process. Highly experienced users and specialists can use this without wasting too much energy, can transport themselves as well as entire sections of armies, a large number of other creatures or entire planets away in no time, but this trait is not easy to use in combination with others. Energy/Power Absorption- The absorption of anything is more than possible if a New Matter masters this technique. However, this is also one of the most dangerous techniques accessible to these creatures, as while it can absorb anything, it should not. Too much inhilation of energy or power at once (Binge Absorption) is hazardous and results in temporarily paralysis and obtaining energy too quickly is also not recommended (Speed Absorption) as it actually slows down the New Matter immediately after doing so at a tremendous rate. Other ways this can be very risky to do is to absorb energy or power from more than 10 beings at a time, absorbing from another New Matter equal to or at a greater power than the consumer, and not having enough room in the New Matter body to store all this gained energy. Every day, many more New Matter find ways to overload their systems, but some subspecies can control this better than others, along with lots of practice. Mind Manipulation- SpaceTime Ripping- (more to come) What are the New Matter's Weaknesses? There are only two known weaknesses to these beings. (will explain) Where can New Matter be found? Everywhere. One of their abilities is to blend in with Dark Matter and Dark Energy, a mysterious force all Universes hold, yet none have been able to completely explain. The Central New Matter Kingdom is located in the depths of the universe, most likely some time in the 'past' (70,000 years after the Big Bang). The United Nations of the Universe What is the UNU? The UNU... What are their goals? Their goals are to... Leader? Nmeo the New Matter... (I'll finish this at a later time...) Category:Species